A Kinky Anniversary
by Maizeandbluekid
Summary: What can two happily married people do on their anniversary that can be fun, sexy, and give them that special kind of lust? Oneshot. CM Punk X AJ Lee, AKA Punklee! Inspired by ABC's of Punklee, and written for Punklee Nation! My first fic in over three years!


**Author's note: Hey, guys! Long time, no see! As you all can see, a lot has changed since I last posted a fic. Whether it was a new, excellent Avatar series on Nickelodeon (Which made a good step up from that godawful "Last Airbender" movie. Man that was a letdown), A plethora of enjoyable content on cable stations (True Blood, Boardwalk Empire, Dexter, Parenthood, and much more! And yes, even My Little Pony. What can I say? I'm a Brony, and I'm damn proud of it.) **

**I even started to re-watch something that I had not seen regularly in a couple years, and that was wrestling. **

**That can be thanked in large part to the return of The Rock, and in large part to the efforts of one CM Punk, who as of this moment, is now the longest reigning WWE Champion in the modern era! Take that, Cena! XD **

**Now, another key factor that kept me grossly entertained in wrestling once more was this little 5'2 spitfire from New Jersey by the name of AJ Lee. She has been captivating, intriguing, and has done a fair share of being a scene stealer this year. And with the year she's had, things are looking to be on the up and up for young AJ. Congrats Miss on your meteoric rise so far, and let the good fortunes continue for you in the near future!**

**In addition to that, one more thing that peaked my interest this year were the interactions between AJ and Punk. Great chemistry was displayed on screen whenever these two had a segment, and it instantly became one of my favorite OTPs. So, for the fans of Punklee Nation, especially including my dear friend Jean-theGuardian, this fic's for you!**

**Now here's the basis: This was originally intended to be a part of another story from another contributor on here by the name of XxPunkleexX's story, The ABC's of Punklee, (which BTW you should check out, including the author's other stories) and the mentioning of a certain character belongs to her story, so I consider this to be a part of that universe. So once I got the rough draft from XxPunkleexX, and after giving it the beta treatment, I became a bit too attached to it.**

** And since it was actually my idea for this short, and after getting permission from XxPunkleexX, here is now, _A Kinky Anniversary_, staring the Best Couple in The World, CM Punk and AJ Lee!**

* * *

**A Kinky Anniversary**

* * *

**Brooks/Mendez Residence - Chicago, Illinois**

**Nighttime**

* * *

It was quiet inside the room. "_Too_ _quiet_," she thought. Here she was, lying in her bed at 1 in the morning, and for some reason, she couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep."_Maybe it's the silence_," her mind pondered again. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was the lack of tiredness in her body. Maybe it was her inner self that was too excited, too eager to fall asleep after the day she had.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was a combination of all three, punctuated and perpetuated by the lack of body heat that was used to enclosing her form, that missing feeling of having his arms wrapped around her tiny body, his chest to her back, and her hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart, which would eventually lull her to sleep.

"_Yep_," her conscience spoke inwardly again, "_That's what's missing_." Well, she didn't have to feel that empty sense of loneliness any longer, because a few moments later, she felt something. It was a shape, some large form of mass conceived in the blankets as her eyes saw, moving and shifting at the foot of the bed. It was in the shape of a person, from what she could see from her vantage point. She immediately smiled, knowing exactly who that was.

AJ knew Punk was there , because they had been they sharing the same room together. It was their anniversary after all, their first spent celebrated together as husband and wife. Abbie, their daughter, and proud little bundle of joy, was left in the care of Chaleen, Cassie, and Chez, leaving the couple to have the day all alone to themselves. And it had been a pretty special, albeit long day, filled with shopping at the mall for the latest video games and comics, seeing the latest hit blockbuster film at the cinema, and finally, a romantic dinner in a private section of one of the most revered, and expensive restaurants in all of Chicago. AJ was flustered, and at the same time, flattered at how much money Punk had spent on and for her, but he didn't mind it. As long as it brought a smile to her face, it was worth it.

That smile. Boy, oh boy, did he ever love that smile. The way her pearly white teeth would shine and sparkle when she broke out in a wide grin, the way it would make her scrunch her eyes almost closed shut in a goofy, cheesy, cheeky, yet adorable kind of way. And it also showcased her small but noticeable dimples, establishing that if she wasn't the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen in his life, she sure as hell was now.

Another trait of hers which involved happiness from her, and invoked happiness out of him, was her laugh. God, he couldn't get enough of that laugh. Whether it was outright guffaws at something hilarious she had seen or heard, or a brief tittering schoolgirl giggle which indicated slight embarrassment, it never failed to lift his spirits, no matter what kind of mood he was in.

And after the day they had spent together, she had her fair share of smiles and laughs. So when the day finally wound down, and they returned home from their adventurous outing, they headed to their upstairs bedroom, closed the door behind them, and had their own little nightcap session. Tender kisses were shared, tedious and interfering clothes were shed, limbs became entangled in consensual positions, and the two joined together in a passionate bout of lovemaking, one that they wished would never stop.

But eventually, all good things, as they always do, came to an end, and after the last bit of energy they had left was spent, Punk collapsed on his side right next to AJ. They both looked at each other with lingering smiles, and after a brief kiss and telling each other 'I love you', the lights were then turned off, and they ventured into sleep.

Or at least, that's what Punk tried to do. Because in spite of their bodies aching and sore from the strenuous activities of the day, and not just in the bedroom, something from within him was keeping him from enjoying a good night's sleep. AJ, however, was out like a light, sleeping like a newborn baby; her lips, though parted, its corners curving somewhat upwards in a small, calm smile. Phil looked upon his wife and smiled himself.

"_That's right_," he thought to himself with a self satisfying smirk on his face. "MY _wife_."

He was so perplexed and awed at her peaceful state, that he couldn't help but give her a soft kiss to her slightly open mouth.

And that one simple. soft kiss would eventually lead to another... and another, and another, and another, and soon, Punk found himself slowly slipping beneath the covers, kissing every damn near every inch of AJ's supple, cooper bronzed, sun-kissed skin.

Starting with the lips and cheeks on her face, Punk began his descent, giving feathery light tender smooches to those areas. He then spent a minute or two suckling on AJ's jaw, collar, and neck area, pretty much guaranteeing that it would leave a marking. But knowing AJ, she wouldn't mind it. She would've interpret it as his way of leaving an intimate reminder of his love for her. After exploring her neck, he arrived at her perky, and proportionally sized breasts. He was deliberately delicate in his approach this time, savoring the plucked and patched areola of her nipples, taking one peak into mouth and began to lick and nibble sweetly. Being sure not to leave one nipple cold while tending to the other, he moved his free hand towards the untouched teat, and, knowing it was already in an erogenous state, slowly twisted it using his thumb and index finger, which he knew was giving AJ immense pleasure by the sounds of the whimpering, mewing noises that were coming from her body.

He repeated this process for a few minutes, switching from one breast to the other. When he was finished, he then moved away from the tender nipples, and traveled down through the valley of AJ's chest. In the process of this, he disappeared underneath the covers completely now, pausing his sensual tour to stop at her smooth, taut stomach, which showcased her well-defined abs. With help from his salivary tongue, Punk left a wet, seductive trail throughout AJ's body.

Meanwhile, AJ, subconsciously feeling Punk's whiskered face rubbing across her belly, including his mouth and tongue tracing each every lining of her abdominal muscles, wriggled around a bit at the sensitive reaction to his touch. But Punk didn't stop, and continued his path until he reached her legs.

Oh, those loving, luscious legs. Though they were a bit on the short and stubby side, much like the rest of her, AJ's legs were still able compliment the rest of her body so well. From her stocky, powerful thighs to her soft, nimble calves, they were a thing of beauty, and made for great rubbing and squeezing any time when she would put them in Punk's lap.

Soon, however, before he could make another venture to another body part, the movements and shifting that Punk was making throughout the bed eventually caused AJ to stir, and that is where they now found themselves at the moment in their little predicament. AJ, knowing exactly who was underneath the blankets, decided to play around a bit, and poked at the lump that was underneath the sheet, moving slightly before settling again. Her hand felt around for a bit, until she reached a soft, firm perky globe. Biting her lip to keep a nervous giggle from escaping she pinched the surface, reacting delightfully when the response was a yelp of surprise.

A shapely head poked out of the sheet at the end of bed, disoriented, taking in the world he now had just joined in.

"What are you doing down there?" AJ asked curiously.

Punk, being his ever dry, deadpan smart ass self, come back with a snark but effective, "Silence woman!", his voice stern for a second before he broke the facade and snickered, which in turn elicited a short chuckle from AJ. He soon settled against the surface of mattress, like a nestled house pet, going back to what he was engrossed in earlier, namely AJ's lower body.

However, AJ would have none of that. It was their anniversary night, and she demanded some serious cuddling from her man. And by God, she was gonna get it, come Hell or high water. "Well, I'm getting lonely up here... and lonely down there." She emphasized this by using her hand to rub her lower body in a certain way, and on a certain area that required certain immediate attention. Her lips quivered in the perfect pout, her soulful brown eyes became sad much like a kicked puppy would. She was holding nothing back, making it harder for him to say no to her.

But Punk would counter with a trick he had up his sleeve. "I know, I want to be up there with you, but for some reason... I can't seem to pull myself away from these legs", he groaned, pulling her dainty feet closer to him, burying his face in the bed, and pretending to growl as if he were a starving man on a Christmas ham. AJ couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was acting.

It was at this moment that Punk began to take a closer examination at AJ's toes. The ten small limbs were painted sheer black, matching her fingers, and were wiggling in an enticing way, _taunting _him, almost, begging to be ravished in the worst way.

Before AJ could say something else that would try to coax her husband back to her, her body tensed as he brushed the back of his tattooed hand over the top of her foot. She squirmed in her place, biting down on her lower lip to keep from blurting out. After a few seconds, the slow torturous movement of Punk's hand over AJ's sensitive feet came to a stop. She thought she was out of the clear then, hoping that he would leave her feet alone and maybe consider crawling back to the head of the bed, and finally snuggle in for the night, but when she felt his mouth close around on her big toe, his teeth slightly biting the flesh, sliding with his tongue, a sudden laugh escaped her.

From the corner of his eyes he saw her shoulders shake, and with her feet trapped underneath his right arm, pinning her to the bed and leaving her with nowhere to go, Punk decided that this was an opportunity to take advantage of.

And with that, he ran his left index finger over the bottom of one of her soles, testing to see if he can confirm a sneaky suspicion of his that he was having for a while ever since he gave her that one foot massage. And when AJ snatched her feet away, giving a slight yelp as a reaction to his probing of the tender flesh, his suspicions were confirmed.

_Ah_, he thought with a mischievous grin on his face._ So she _IS _ticklish. Lovely..._

And as soon as that discovery was made, Punk, much to AJ's chagrin and horror, locked her ankles in vice-like grip, and with his free hand, began to attack her vulnerable ticklish feet, scribbling and scraping his fingers all over and across her sensitive soles. AJ's reaction was one that you might expect from a ticklish person who was being tickled within an inch of their life: she screamed with hysterical laughter, thrashing all around the bed, trying to do her best to get the hell away from the Chicago Aficionado's fingers, which were proving to be excellent tools of torture for the New Jersey native at the moment. This continued on end for several minutes, with no end seemingly in sight.

Through hard, difficult peals of laughter that began to make her throat hurt, AJ desperately tried to plead to Punk for him to show mercy, her voice somewhat wheezing as she squirmed trying to get away from his attacking fingers, but he would not relent. Finally, after Punk had begun digging his fingertips directly into her toes, AJ had reached her breaking point. In fact, by that point, she was far over said breaking point. With her pleading cries were now nothing more than unintelligent, babbling hysteria, it was at that point that AJ finally decided to "submit", so to speak, and began slamming her hand down on the bed repeatedly as if she was taping out, shouting to Punk that she had "given up" and gave constant screams of "Uncle!" to boot.

She reminded herself mentally that this was far worse, and more torturous, that any Sharpshooter that Natalya had given her, that's for damn sure.

Seemingly satisfied with what he had accomplished, Punk finally relented, ceasing AJ's torment. He had given her a few moments to catch her breath after what she had just went through and the amount of energy it had drained from her already sleepy self. He shook his head, trying his best not to laugh, still holding her very ticklish tootsies in place, keeping them hostage. But this time, however, he wasn't really tickling her per say, as he was merely brushing slightly over her skin. While still massaging the soft area of her foot bottoms, Punk turned his head back to AJ to see if she had calmed down. She had, but her eyes now showed evident dried streaks of tears, ones of carelessness and happiness.

"I'm guessing you really enjoyed that, huh?" He asked, giving a slight chuckle at the sarcasm of the question, and the unbridled hilarity that had just taken place. Her response was slapping the firm area of his backside through the covers, as if to say, "I didn't appreciate that, jerk."

But she couldn't stay mad at him. After all, he was just making her laugh, something she always loved for a guy to do, even if it was due to measures such as this.

"Maybe," AJ ultimately admitted. "Maybe I did, if that's what you think. Now, I don't about you, but all this activity has really wore me out. Now, can you bring your butt up here, please? I'd really like to cuddle with my husband, you know."

"I know, and I'm missing wrapping my arms around you too," Punk started out saying. "_ But_... I have some things to take of first."

AJ was flabbergasted. Thinks to take care of? What the hell did he mean by that? That's when the realization hit her: he wasn't done tickling her yet. "_This is gonna be loooong ass night if he keeps this up_," she thought inwardly. "_I gotta stop this, and I gotta stop it now. I need sleep, dammit!"_

"Phil, if you even _THINK _about tickling me again..." she warned him.

"Babe, relax. I'm not gonna tickle you", he replied. "But I do need to manhandle your feet for a bit, do you trust me?"

"NO!" she huffed dismissively, which made his eyebrows raise in surprise. What the Hell was that supposed to mean? "_Do you trust me?_" Was he out of his ever-loving mind? He had just finished tickling the living daylights out of her, and now, with her feet still firmly in his clutches, she was going to entrust him not to do it again, knowing damn well how sneaky and devious he can be at times? To borrow a line from a certain fellow performer in the locker room, "_Ninja, please!_"

But if caving in to his demands meant that sleep would finally be attained, then she probably had no choice but to say...

"Yes."

"Good!" Punk stated. "Now sit back, cause I have a list of things in my mind, and I need to use your toes to do so."

"List? What list?" AJ questioned, already not liking where this was going.

"Hush, now. It's a very important list of things we need to do in our life." As he was saying this, Punk was repeatedly grabbing AJ's toes, making the petite brunette squeal in kiddish glee. If she didn't know better, she thought maybe that Punk was using this "list" as an excuse to tickle her again. And with the way he was grabbing her feet, that didn't seem far out of the realm of possibility.

So as she was skeptical of her husband's true intentions, Punk went about his way, starting on his "list".

The first item on the list of importance was Abbie's first day of school. He punctuated this by grabbing AJ's pinkie toe. She had no choice but to laugh in response, due to him probing a soft sensitive area of hers. She reminded him that she already had that day implanted in her mind, right down to the type of outfit their little girl would be wearing.

Punk then continued to list off all the things he and AJ wanted to see happen. And again, he emphasized this by grabbing another toe, causing yet another ticklish reaction from AJ. And he repeated this action over her rest of her toes as well, listing off trivial things such as:

Them having more children.

Her doing well as a comic book store manager.

Him doing well as a co-host of his best friend Colt's _Art of Wrestling_ podcast, which he recently just joined.

There would be Birthdays.

Prom nights.

Scaring boys away from Abbie.

Encouraging his (hopefully future) son to be bold when talking to girls.

Begrudgingly giving Abbie away at her wedding.

"And lastly... our children getting married and having more children of their own, may we live to see the day."

_"Finally_," AJ thought. "_He's finally finished_." Or so she thought...

"Hmm. That's funny. I have more thoughts in my mind, but I'm out of things to count. Do you have any more of these?" He lightly teased, while at the same time wiggling his fingers over and across her feet again.

AJ couldn't take it anymore. After a few brief moments of laughter, she found the willpower to forcefully sit up, and slap on Punk's bicep in a somewhat playful manner, trying to find some way to get him to mercifully stop. Thankfully, he finally did. Tired and out of breath, AJ sat up more, bringing her feet back to her, and this time, without Punk resisting at all. Even he grew exhausted tormenting her, and he needed some rest now.

"I can't wait for that," she said to him.

"Neither can I."

"But you know what else I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"Like, truly can't wait for? Something I could die without if I don't get it?" She was using a little hyperbole, but that was a testament to her undying love for him.

"Lay it on me, then, babe."

"Alright..." And she gave in to his request, and closed the distance between them, trapping their lips in a soft, but passionate kiss, one that lasted for a few moments, before eventually separating due to lack of oxygen.

After the kiss, Punk laid his head on AJ's shoulder, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in greedily the scent of her hair and heated skin. The same smell that tortured him when he caught a whiff of the vanilla and honeyed aroma and kept him awake, and aroused .

His hand slid across her leg and trailed it up towards her thigh, raising it higher around his waist; giving himself more room to go deeper and to push harder into her as she withered and moaned underneath him. As the angle of his thrusts changed so was the rhythm they had set up at the beginning, becoming more hurried, more frenzied and more satisfying to both. The other hand pushed harder into the mattress next to her head as he kept himself in check, the vein in his neck popping out from the efforts

She moaned low in her throat, her manicured hand curled at his shoulders trying to hold on for dear life, her fingernails dug into his skin and he shivered from the pleasurable pain it gave him. Her other hand found its way from around his waist to his chest to caress his tensed jaw tenderly beckoning him to let go.

Her breasts were rubbing against his chest, her nipples creating a line of fire and the friction was unbearable. Raising his head, he looked down on her and the haze of the passion cleared a bit as he tried to memorize how she looked all without stopping his movement within her.

Her dark hair sprawled all across the bed, lips bruised and swollen from the constant kissing and beads of sweat coated her forehead but what caught his attention was her eyes. Her eyes were wide open, watching him, filled with lust and passion and most of all, they were loving and vulnerable .

His head lowered agonizingly slow to hers, pink lips parted slightly as green eyes hungrily ravished her alive. She moaned softly when they finally reached hers and touched , the tears she worked to hold finally found freedom on her cheeks and mingled with their molded lips. He didn't stop his kiss, his head titled to the side to deepen it and her lips opened under his to allow him to blunder into the depth of her mouth. Her lungs burned for the need to breathe yet she opened herself lips, heart and soul without a question from him or hesitation from her.

"Oh, Phil..." The sound of his name being said in a needy moan was his undoing, his movements lost its regularity and became almost sloppy, and then he felt it as hot white light exploded behind his tightly shut lids as he followed her over the edge.

Finally, after a few minutes, a peaceful stillness again hushed over the room. But this time, it was more welcomed, as both had their wrapped around each other lovingly, taking in the warmth that their respective body was radiating.

"Happy Anniversary, Phil."

"Happy Anniversary, April."

"Night, Punkers."

"Night, Crazy Chick."

* * *

**So, there you have it! Now before I go, be sure to check out the following:**

**Jean-theGuardian: u/186537/Jean-theGuardian**

**XxPunkleexX: u/4301015/XxPunkleexX**

**And Punklee Nation, a community comprised of all your favorite AJ and Punk stories:**

** community/Punklee-Nation/103205/**

**So check those out, give a favorite and a follow to each to keep up to date. And please be sure to favorite and review this story as well, and who knows, I may be posting here again sooner rather than later if the juices flow right. Peace, y'all!**


End file.
